


Where Strangers Become Friends

by TheHeartInNoDice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Glory Hole, Losers in their 20s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartInNoDice/pseuds/TheHeartInNoDice
Summary: Richie has a meet cute in the bathroom of an amusement park. Or something like that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Where Strangers Become Friends

**Author's Note:**

> (Vaguely inspired by true events 😶)

There's a hole in the bathroom wall.

You close your eyes for a moment, and when you open them, yep, it's still there. It's the first time in your life you actually see a glory hole. Not that you were ever looking, but there it is now. And you had thought this place was actually half-decent. 

Do people really put their dicks in things like that? What if someone bites it, or punches it or something? And, and are there people who just sit there, waiting for a random willie to get their mouths on? You like sucking cock as much as the next person, but you like to actually know whose cock you're sucking. The best thing you do is just leave and make it a fun story to tell your friends. And then maybe--

Someone entered the glory hole stall.

Okay, that's okay. It doesn't mean the guy is here for that. Sure, you can hear him messing with his belt, but this is still a bathroom. He's not going to put his dick in the hole. The odds of that happening are slim to none, right? And still, even if he does, you obviously don't have to suck his dick. Just ignore it. Just ignore it and either wait for him to leave or leave yourself, you don't owe anyone anything.

You hear a loud sigh, and glancing at the hole, you can see some movement in there. From the noise, the guy's fidgeting with the toilet paper, even though you're pretty sure he did not go number two. The only thing you can smell is… alcohol? Then you hear something being brushed against the stall. Is…

Is the guy disinfecting the fucking glory hole? He totally is, he's Purelling the hell out of it. And then…

And then there's a dick in the hole.

You feel weird looking at it, like you shouldn't be. Even if it's a surprisingly good looking dick, flush and slightly mouth watering. Wait, what?

What if you _did_ suck him off, then, so what? No one ever needs to know. And you're always up for trying new things anyway.

It _is_ a damn pretty dick.

Your hand moves without your brain's consent. When you touch him, you hear another sigh. Fuck it.

You lick at the head and hear a… a nice noise. He tastes clean and you keep licking, until you close your lips around him. It… it feels fun. To have this kind of control over something. Thrilling. Because you can just stop if you want to. How he moves, you're in control of the way he feels this. You're in charge of the way this happens.

So that's what this is all about. You feel powerful all of a sudden. This man is waiting for you to suck him off and you can choose whether you'll do it or not.

And you do. You pull him into your mouth and hear another moan. Imagining a super cute guy, you go on sucking, licking around, trying not to get your mouth on the stall because that's still kind of disgusting.

"Fuck…"

He sounds nice. Has a nice dick _and_ a nice voice. Makes it even easier to imagine him hot and sexy, with nice hair, nice arms and hopefully a nice face too. You almost stop to say something, because even you can't believe you haven't uttered a single word this entire time, but first, you're not sure what you would say and second, the head of his dick is going down your throat, and deep-throating is not something you have accomplished before, and you haven't even noticed how you did it. But you can't stop now. You're too proud of yourself to stop.

So you try not to move too much, only enough to meet his short thrusts, and he goes that little bit down your throat every time. If it weren't for the stall, you could get more of him. No, no need to get greedy now, not when your own dick is getting pretty damn hard in your pants. You don't like the idea of it being because of the whole situation, instead preferring to think it's just from giving head, like you normally do. You can taste his precum already, though, and if you started jacking off right now, it would take you too long to finish, and you don't want to be occupied after he's done. So you just squeeze yourself a little over your pants, trying not to buck into your hand too much.

From the way he speeds up and his moans increase in number, you know he's going to come a few seconds before he does, and it goes straight down. And you haven't even eaten anything today yet; didn't your grandma tell you to never suck cock on an empty stomach?

What? Of course your Nana never said anything like that, what are you thinking? But still, the idea of eating before going to an amusement park seems preposterous to you, but you're pretty sure _jizz_ isn't going to make you sick after a ride. And anyway…

Now what? You can't deny you're curious about this guy. What he looks like, does he put his dick in suspicious holes often, is he single.

Okay, so maybe you're a little desperate. Your last boyfriend was nice, but he was also the most boring person in the universe. Not exactly the type to do something like this. He wouldn't have sex with the lights on so definitely a glory hole would have never crossed his mind. It's just that… you don't like being lonely, and sometimes you prefer the boring alternative to it.

And you'll find yourself alone again in a few moments if you don't hurry up, because the guy sounds like he's getting ready to leave. "Um…"

The noises stop abruptly. He probably wasn't expecting you to say anything. "...Yeah?"

He sounds different, softer, when not in the throes of ecstasy. Or maybe he's just being cautious. "I don't know, man. Never done this before, so I don't really know the protocol. Do you leave first and then I do? What do you usually do?"

"What? Fuck, I've never done this either, I only did it because I lost a bet."

You snort. "Kinda wanna hear more about this, actually."

"What's-- do you think it'd be weird if I asked your name?"

"Not any weirder than me not wanting to talk through these stalls." You suppose if you bend over a little, you might actually see him through the hole. Nope, he's still standing up, all you can see is a black shirt with a blue emblem, possibly a band t-shirt.

"I… can you give me a few minutes? My name's Eddie, by the way."

Eddie. With the nice looking cock and the soft/sexy voice, depending on the situation. He probably wants to wrap his head around the thought of talking to you when he wasn't expecting to first, which, come to think of it, it's a good idea. "Richie. So what's the story with the bet?"

He sighs and, from the movements, leans on the door. "Right, uh, I'm here with my friends, and Bev's been pointing out guys to me every time we go out, and I always find flaws in all of them." Oh, you don't like where this is going, not with your bad vision and your buck teeth. "And she said if she reached twenty and I still did it, that she knew just what I needed, so she and her boyfriend dragged me here and well, we reached twenty pretty early in the day, actually."

"Damn, you're fucking picky, aren't you?"

"I just don't like wasting my time. To invest in a relationship that's going nowhere."

Relationship. This guy doesn't do casual, then. Well, except for the obvious. "And, what, you just choose by the looks? Who are you looking for, some Hemsworth type? Robert Downey Jr? Rufallo?"

"You really like your Marvel movies, don't you? And no, well, not exactly. I mean sure, I'm more likely to be interested in someone I find attractive, but I can tell a lot about people just from looking at them. Always have."

"Oh, so you have a superpower too? Interesting." You wonder what he'd see in you. "Wait, so if I'm hearing this correct, your friend thinks the only way for you to get with someone is if you're not seeing them? And then she got you to use a fucking hole in the wall for it? I gotta meet your friend."

"I, um, yeah, sorry if… I kinda used you, didn't I?"

"What? No, no, don't worry about it, man. It's not like you put a gun to my head. I just kinda thought it would be fun."

You hear the door unlocking, then… a knock.

This is it, then. Let's see what this high-maintenance guy thinks of you. You reach for your lock, and the door slowly falls open. He's wearing boots and black jeans and there's a TARDIS on his t-shirt. You have to steel yourself before you can look at his face because if he's a nerd too, he just won fifty more points on your scale.

"You eat with your mouth open. And you have a terrible sense of humor. You like cheap beer and you cut your own hair." He's smiling during this bizarrely accurate assessment of you, and you just can't believe your eyes.

He's stunning. Ridiculously so. Big brown eyes that even through his sweet smile look a little sad, deep dimples marking his cheeks and a face that seems to have been chiseled from marble. Black hair combed back with too much gel. He has a lip ring and both ears pierced. No wonder he's so picky when he looks like he should be in the next cover of fucking GQ or something. And you had his dick in your mouth just a few minutes ago. You swallowed his jizz. "I, I have a funny humor." You're tongue-tied. You haven't been tongue-tied since high school. Instead of trying to speak again, you look away from his face, and your eyes end back in the hole. "What fateful glory."

"What?"

"I have no idea."

He frowns at you. "Were you just sitting there?"

"I uh, I came with my friends too, and sometimes they get a little too couple-y for me, y'know?"

Eddie crosses his arms and leans back against the sink. "Tell me about it. So we're both third wheels, then."

"Yeah, they're all _honeybun_ this and _baby love_ that. I had to get away for a moment."

"Well… I still feel kinda bad. Wanna get something to drink? I'm buying."

You don't really see why he should feel bad, but you're not about to turn down his offer. "Fuck yeah." You stand up and move to the sink to wash your hands, even though you didn't actually use the bathroom. Eddie's shorter than you, but then again, most people are. Mike's your only friend who got some height on you. When you finish drying your hands, you turn and catch him eyeing you up and down, still smiling. "10 outta 10, right? Just the type you'd find hanging around a fucking glory hole."

He shrugs noncommittally. "You're not what I was expecting, I'll tell you that." When he pushes the door open, the sun is already setting, and you wonder for how long you were in there.

"Yeah? What were you expecting?"

"I--"

"Eddie! Did you-- oh." A beautiful red-head woman and an equally good-looking man rise up from a bench to the side. The friends, you guess.

"You-- you guys were waiting for me? Seriously?" Color paints Eddie's cheeks, but you just can't muster the same bashfulness.

"Of course we were waiting! What if something happened to you and we had to go in guns blazing?" The girl (Bev, was it?) glares at you, and you offer a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Bev, but I know how to defend myself. This is Richie, by the way."

You wave. "Hi. This isn't awkward at all."

"Hi, I'm Ben." The boyfriend shakes your hand, friendlier than Bev, but still watching you cautiously. Even if they put him up to this, you still are the suspicious guy who just serviced him in a public bathroom.

"Me and Richie are gonna go find something to drink, I'll text you guys later." Bev opens her mouth, and Eddie raises his eyebrows at her, leaving no room for discussion. "C'mon."

You don't think Eddie is very used to taking no for an answer. As if he needed any more reasons for you to find him hot, the self-confidence is definitely a plus. Between bumper cars and a pirate ship, you spot a colorful little diner-type kiosk and pull on Eddie's shirt. "How about here?"

Eddie looks around, finding an empty booth in a corner. "Yeah, that works."

A girl in an old-fashioned (albeit super short) uniform brings you a couple of menus, and just by glancing at it, you already know what you want. "I'll have a Strawberry Death, thank you."

She writes some numbers on her notepad. "Okie dokie. Anything to eat?"

"Uh…" You want to go on some rides with Eddie, so this is probably not a good idea. "How much alcohol in these drinks?"

"Very little, trust me." She bends over to conspiratorially whisper in your ear. "It's so you have to buy lots of them if you wanna get buzzed."

"Oh, a marketing ploy. Yeah, I'll have just the drink, don't wanna make a mess on the rides." You look at Eddie, but he seems to be deeply scrutinizing the menu.

"How about you, mister?" She turns to Eddie.

"I'll have a vanilla vodka cream soda, the jumbo French fries, a chocolate muffin and a cheeseburger with bacon. Oh and bring me a glass of water first, please."

"Alrighty, it'll be ready in a few, and I'm gonna need your IDs, please."

You both flash her your IDs, but you're still gawking at Eddie by the time the waitress leaves. "Where the fuck does it all go?" Also, what an odd combo.

"What? Oh, it's the weekend and I get to eat whatever the fuck I want. I'll just burn it all up next week."

Damn, he works out too? Does he even have any flaws? "So…" The waitress returns with his water, and he takes a pill case from his pocket. He speaks before you can say anything.

"It's for anxiety. It's not so bad now, but back in high school, it was a bitch."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it."

"Eh, it's manageable. I know a lot of breathing exercises for when I have an attack." He drinks all the water.

"That's good. It… it must have taken a lot of guts to, y'know, stick your dick in a hole and let some rando suck you off."

Eddie grins. "Yeah, those breathing exercises I just told you about? I had to do some before I got into that stall."

"Huh, and your friend just knew the thing was there? Because I gotta tell you, I found it probably a couple of minutes before you walked in. Then it was all a matter of, do I wanna do this or do I just leave and pretend nothing happened?" You shrug. "Figured it couldn't hurt." And had you known what the man attached to the dick looked like, you wouldn't have even hesitated.

"Ben had seen it the last time they were here, and then he told her. And even though I tell her time and again I don't need help getting a boyfriend, she's always on my case about it. I know she means well, but it gets annoying sometimes. Gotta say though, her methods are a little unorthodox." You laugh, and he does too. "She was like, _'Eds,_ " Eds. You take note of that. " _Eds, I know you're like a prince from a fucking Hans Christian Andersen tale when it comes to choosing a boyfriend, but have I got a perfect solution for you. All you gotta do is get physical with someone before you can see them and give them your stupid judgement. Then if you have a good time, it'll be harder to turn them down afterwards, hopefully_."

Bev seems dope. "Did it work?"

He gives you a 'duh' look. "I told you all your inconsequential faults and still wanted to hang out with you. I'd say she was on to something." Your stomach flips. The ball's pretty much on his court. At first, you were mostly interested in finding out if you could get his dick in other parts of your body too, but now, you're pretty sure you're game for whatever he wants.

The waitress brings your order, and your cocktail looks like a milkshake. And it tastes delicious. A text pops in on your phone, and it's Stan wanting to know where the hell you've ran off to.

You: _met a cute guy dont worry about it_

Stan: _really? good job, rich. we're staying until late, patty wants to see the rides when they're all lit up. you still getting a ride home with us?_

You: _guess so i'll let u know_

"Your friends?" When you look at Eddie, he's already halfway through his cheeseburger.

"Yeah, wanting to know if I'm still alive and all that."

"I should talk to Bev too, before she sends the park security after us." He messes with his phone as he speaks, one-handed typing super fast. "You're sure you don't want anything? These fries are amazing."

"If we're gonna twirl around in those things out there, my stomach doesn't think it's such a hot idea. And I still have like, ten tickets. Unless you wanna waste them all in the Tunnel of Love."

Eddie bites his muffin while watching you. "Can I sit over there?"

You slide quickly to the other seat, bringing your cup with you and Eddie stands up and sits beside you. Your stomach clenches a little when he doesn't say or do anything else. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just curious to know what your drink tastes like."

"Oh. Here." You offer him the cup, but he doesn't even look at it. Instead, he touches your face, and when you look at him, it blows your mind again how beautiful he is. He kisses you softly, and the ring on his lip feels cold while his tongue feels hot. You push a lock of hair behind your ear and tilt your head so you can get a better angle. But he makes it short, and you barely have time to register his taste under the chocolate.

"I don't like closed spaces."

You look at him without understanding for a moment, then you laugh. "Because of what I said? About the Tunnel of Love?"

Eddie shrugs. "That and, I didn't wanna wait that long. You sitting there, looking more appetizing than all the food I ordered didn't help either."

Damn, that's a compliment and a half. Maybe when everyone kept telling you that your good points far outweighed your very few bad ones, they really weren't full of shit, like you've always thought. "Um, so do you wanna go? Only the non-claustrophobic rides, promise."

He grins and calls the waitress for the check. "I can handle the Ferris Wheel, how about it?"

"I'd say I'm not a fan of the non-thrilling rides, but with you in there, I'm sure anything can be exciting."

You sit beside him in the cabin and the moment it starts moving, you kiss him, with your hands on his face and your thumbs tickling the tiny Triforces in his ears. Punk nerd. You can't wait to talk fandoms with him, but another time. When you feel the wheel reaching the highest point, you pull back to look at him.

"How come you're so unbelievably gorgeous?"

Eddie huffs, smiling a little. "You do realize there's no way to answer a question like that, right?"

"Hey, you could try, I don't mind."

"Okay, I could be an ass and say I was just born this way."

"It's a valid answer, Gaga."

"Or…" The hand he has on your chest rises to your neck. "I could tell you that I sacrifice a unicorn to all the gods of beauty every night or some shit like that." His hand moves to the nape of your neck, and he laughs. You're pretty sure your eyes have turned into little cartoon hearts by this point. "Fuck, that sounds stupid." He pulls you for another kiss, and you don't stop until the ride is over.

The way he kisses you at the top of the roller-coaster gives you a bigger rush than the ride itself, as he pulls on your lower lip with his fingers to keep your mouth open and just licks at you. You make a pleased noise and stick your tongue out, blindly chasing his. He laughs. "Dumbass. Up front."

"Wha--" The car hits the first hill and your inquiry turns into a yell, and you try not to crush your glasses, which you decided to hold instead of putting them someplace safe. Eddie is yelling too, with his arms in the air. When you regain your composure, you wonder how long it takes to fall for someone after you just meet them.

The night goes by quickly, and by the time Stan sends you a text to meet him and Patty by the parking lot, Bev and Ben have already done the same with Eddie, and you realize you haven't exchanged numbers yet. You tell him yours, wondering if he'll save it as 'guy from the glory hole', but he shows you the screen to make sure he got it right, and he just typed 'Rich', so you save his as 'Eds', and the butterflies do another waltz in your stomach.

His friends find you two first, and you kiss one last time, with Eddie pulling you hard against him, one hand dangerously close to your ass. "You better call me, asshole. If you wait too long and make me call you, I'll make you regret it."

It seems he's hellbent on sending a shiver down your spine with everything he says. "Well, too bad now I kinda want to know what that would entail."

"Like I said, wait too long and you'll see. Or maybe I'll show you anyway, who knows." He kisses your cheek and waves as he joins his friends in the car. You wave back just as Stan and Patty find you.

"Was that him?" Both of them are holding an absurd amount of stuffed animals.

"Yeah. I have a feeling you'll have an opportunity to meet soon enough, though, if I survive whatever punishment he has in store for me."

Stan opens the door and you sit amongst the sea of bears and cats and bunnies they dump in there. "Punishment? Do I even wanna know?"

Before you can answer, you get a text from Eddie.

Eds: _btw, I can't wait to return the favor_

You have a feeling you'll be texting all night like a couple of teenagers. "Staniel, Pattycakes. I'm only guilty of love."

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited basically with spit and gum, sorry if a lot doesn't make sense. My only beta reader is microsoft Sam. Please don't let this one be an example of my writing, give my other, better thought out stories a chance.
> 
> [PJ love zone](https://clownmovieblues.tumblr.com/)


End file.
